


Batman x Joker

by MerryGoWrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoWrong/pseuds/MerryGoWrong
Summary: Batman should’ve seen this coming...





	Batman x Joker

Bruce with all of the memories of Batman’s past, could have never expected this. He even considered that the world had a likely chance of ending if, the rambling that now sounded like background noise, actually ended up happening. He tried convincing himself that there was a chance of it not being all that bad.

Just perhaps his reputation wasn’t as out of stake as he had figured, or maybe his own thoughts mixed with the insanity of the whole situation gave him the false idea of a sense of hope, he couldn’t really tell by this point.

All that really mattered was that a part of his identity was about to get washed away sooner or later in this unforgiving warehouse. Bruce was beginning to feel pretty depressed by this point and he tried not to show this emotion through the cowl.

This was probably all his fault, after all, he did walk into the Joker's hideout without thinking, this was going to end up being his downfall and he regretted ever even considering going there, to begin with.

The joker, that crazed lunatic with his green hair, purple suit, and bleached white skin, was walking willy-nilly around the room telling him all about how he was going to uncover Batman’s identity on live tv for all of Gotham to see.

There was no escape for this vigilante. He was handcuffed to that chair and without his batarang or any picks or tools to unlock it, the joker made sure of taking away all means of escape beforehand, any attempt at breaking out of his confinement was pointless. Bruce’s only hope was that the clown would get lazy or uninterested in this idea of his.

“But enough with that Bats,” the joker states as his pace slows down then stops to a halt in front of Batman, He leans in close to the other man’s face and in turn, it breaks Batman’s intense state of thought. 

“I figured that I should get a chance to see your face before anyone else has a chance to” he reaches for the mask then pauses standing up again, “to get rid of my curiosity of course “ he adds with a small blush visibly on his cheeks.

Batman sits defenselessly tied up to a chair frustratedly struggling to get out of the binding, he stops when he runs out of breath, then his mind spins as the clown smiles with a wide grin and slowly pulls off his mask revealing his true identity.

The joker stares in awe and wonder then without any warning he kisses Bruce’s lips startling him, his eyes widen in bewilderment and as he naturally tries to break away from the kiss, joker reaches down and unlocks the handcuffs making an audible clicking sound then pulls him closer making Batman’s heart beat so loud that he could almost hear it echoing in his ears.

Then after a while with some force of freakish nature he kisses back not considering the consequences or considering anything else for that matter. They break away and Batman gasps for air, he sits down dazed not realizing that he was freed from the handcuffs. 

"Mmm, wow Batsy I had no idea how good of a kisser you were till now," Joker giggles licking his lipstick smudged lips, "I do say we should do this more often." He states while handcuffing him back to the chair and putting the mask back on bruce whilst adjusting it. Batman grumbles, "In your dreams."

The clown walks away leaving Bruce perplexed on what the madman might be up to. As soon as he heard the footsteps come back he saw the Joker setting up a video camera on a tripod, and he might as well have had regretted this whole situation all over again. 

Before he could even begin to think of a plan, words immediately slip out of his mouth, "I can't let you do this," he said a little bit too quickly, the clown turns to face him, "and why is that?" Joker asks annoyed.

"I'll never be able to fight you ever again," joker puts on an unconvinced look and batman adds 'think about it, if you uncover my identity to everyone then there would be no more persona of the Batman's existence anymore and then I can't fight you nor any of the other villains." 

The Joker gives in, "okay I get, fine I'll let you ruin my fun just this once... but I won't let you off the hook next time", he winks and grins. Then he pauses and sighs closing the camera lid and puts it all back into its case.

After a moment there's a loud squeaking noise as a chair slides against the floor and the Joker sits with legs crossed across from Batman. "So what now? Bruce asks by this time feeling entirely fed up with the Joker's antics.


End file.
